When viewers viewing television broadcasts want to obtain more detailed information associated with programs which the viewers are viewing, the viewers may consider searching for keywords using searching services with portable terminal devices or the like.
Non-Patent Reference 1 discloses a technology for outputting an audio in synchronization with a video in association with display of information in a receiver.